Embrace the Darkness
by Shade the Hero
Summary: Kairi arrives in Traverse Town to meet up with her friends, but there's only one problem. Where is everyone?


_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

 _The last few holiday stories I've written have been for FFVII and with all of the Kingdom Hearts news I thought it was time I did something for my other favorite game title. Hope you enjoy and have a great night!_

 _Kingdom Hearts and all its characters belong to Square Enix._

* * *

Kairi was looking forward to spending Halloween with her friends. What she didn't expect was to be spending it in Traverse Town. She was excited to see the creatures that Sora had described as cute and friendly, called dream eaters. Dressed up in rags and wearing grey-blue make up on her skin to give her an undead look she walked around the square, waiting for Sora to show up. It seemed eerie when there was no one else around.

The lights in the square began to flicker. Normally Kairi was a very sensible person, but for some reason this place was beginning to creep her out a little. She heard something scurrying behind some crates and knocking around a few discarded bottles. To be on the safe side, she stayed away from the walls and instead waited under one of the street lamps in the center of the square.

The winds picked up, creating a ghostly moan which didn't help the already spooky atmosphere. She tried to convince herself that it was only the idea that it was scary because it was Halloween. That's when the lights went out. She let out a startled squeak as everything went black and the only source of light was from the moon that was being slowly swallowed by thick clouds.

When the lights came back on Kairi saw Sora and she let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are what took you so long?"

Sora didn't answer at first; instead he walked around her, keeping out of the lamps light. "Sora, what's wrong?"

He stepped into the light then and Kairi's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Sora?!"

He was smirking at her, but his hair was silver and his eyes glowed with a golden shine. Kairi had heard what had almost happened to him before and it seemed like Xeanort had finally succeeded.

"Sora, tell me this is a joke. Break into that stupid grin and take off that wig."

"Oh, it's no wig, this is all me," came a creepy voice that definitely wasn't Sora's.

He reached out his hand to grab her arm but she pulled away. "You won't get me so easily! I have a keyblade now too!"

The possessed Sora only half shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Since I no longer need the princesses of light I don't need to capture you."

Kairi knew what that meant and instead of revealing her Keyblade she turned and fled with Sora laughing behind her. She ran up the stairs and tried to open the door to Cid's place, but it was locked tight and the lights were off. Cid wasn't there. Next she ran up the stairs and tried to open the back door to the Moogle Shop, but she met the same result. She heard footsteps coming and one look told her it was Sora. She had to find somebody and fast!

Sora turned the corner and saw her panicking he only let out a chuckle and continued to walk after her, knowing that no one was coming to save her.

Kairi fled from the First District and escaped into the Second. She closed the double wooden doors behind her and lowered the lock in place. She knew from experience that there was still a way for him to get to her by going through the Third District and entering through the back way. She'd hoped to catch him by surprise and get the drop on him. If she could knock him out then she could try and bring him to Yen Sid's and they could try and free him from Xeanort's control.

She made her way down the steps and past the fountain before turning the corner towards the back alley. It was even darker down here and she didn't see the person standing around the corner until she bumped right into him. Looking up she was relieved when she saw silver hair that was friendly.

"Riku!"

He looked down at her and she backed up a few steps when his eyes reflected with an eerie golden shine instead of green.

"Impossible, I thought you couldn't fall to the darkness!" Now she was scared. If Xeanort had taken both her friends then the worlds were in trouble and her chances of getting out of here were slim to none.

"Anyone can fall to darkness," Riku told her, again with that creepy voice. Footsteps echoed behind him and he looked over his shoulder only to smirk when Sora appeared.

Kairi turned to run when Riku leaped over her and landed on the other side, blocking her escape.

She was backed into a corner and had no choice. Her keyblade appeared as she prepared to defend herself.

Both Riku and Sora took one look at it and began to laugh. "That won't work on us, or have you forgotten that we have keyblades too?"

Riku took it from her and it vanished in his hands. Kairi went to re-summon it, but fear was making her too nervous to concentrate and she couldn't do it.

Sora bared evil fangs as he looked down at her, "Let's take her back to the master."

Riku nodded as he reached out his hand towards her while Sora reached out the other. Kairi had fallen to her knees and backed herself against the wall as tight as she could. "Guys, no! Someone help me!" She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see what would happen next.

Suddenly she was being helped up and brushed off.

She opened her eyes to see Riku and Sora smiling at her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Happy Halloween Kairi," Sora told her as he removed the yellow contacts while Riku was doing the same.

"Sorry if we scared you," the silverette added. "It was Sora's idea and he needed my help."

"Pretty good scare, right?" the brunette asked as he walked over to a water spicket. He turned it on and dunked his head under it to wash out the white hairspray.

Kairi remained silent until Sora was finished before she spoke.

"If you scared me?... _IF?!_ I thought you really had turned into Xeanort clones!" Her keyblade reappeared and she launched herself at them. "You jerks!"

The Second District echoed with the sound of painful screams as Sora and Riku learned never to pull a nasty trick on her ever again.


End file.
